A ball catching and delivery frame of the type used in the head of a lacrosse stick employed in the sport of lacrosse and relating to the subject of the present invention is variously fabricated but is believed to be most typically made of an injection-molded, monolithic, durable and rigid material such as, for example, nylon, urethane or polycarbonate.
The flexing capability of current lacrosse heads is determined by the configuration of the head and the resiliency and flexibility of the material from which the head is constructed. Unfortunately, however, the flex characteristics are not currently customizable or adjustable by the player to meet his/her playing style or needs.
Thus, there remains a need for a head with a frame and a base whose flexing capabilities can be varied and customized to meet a particular player's needs or playing style.